Somewhere
by RainaHyuga
Summary: She's running for her life, her body in agonizing pain. Will she survive the night or will this night be her last? Sorry if the summary sucks. its the best i could thinl of.Story really good!Please Read and Review!this is the REVISED Version!


**Hey guys. this is a slightly revised copy of the chapter. Sorry about the mistakes in the earlier version, Please Read and Review! Its really good!**

**I OWN NOTHING! IF I DID THE STORY WOULD BE COMPLETLY DIFFRENT!**

She was being chased. As she ran through the torrents of rain in the dark forest that was all she could think about. That and the fact that she had to get away from them. She tripped over a tree root and got another rip in her long sleeved top. The only protection the soaked garment was providing was decency. Though after what had just happened to her she thought she would never get that back. She could hear the villagers gaining on her as she drug herself up out of the mud. Her bright blond hair coated with the goo. She stood only to feel a pain shoot up her leg from her ankle. She let out a cry of pain but kept running. Her skirt was tattered and clinging to her legs making it hard to run. The forest was getting denser as the rain fell harder. She was breathing hard now pain shooting up both her legs as she kept running. The voices slowly fading away behind her, as the rain poured down harder. She didn't hear the villager's last words.

"She will be lucky to survive the night. If the rain and cold doesn't get her then the monsters that live there will."

They all let out a laugh as they turned around to head back to warmth of their homes. She kept running not knowing they had given up the chase. Her legs gave out again and she fell flat onto her stomach. She struggled to stand up, the tears rolling down her face hidden by the rain. She curled her hands into fists and hit the ground as she dragged herself back up, holding on to a tree for support. She could see the breath coming out of her mouth as she panted trying to regain her breath, the cold starting to numb her limbs. She was thankful for that numbness as it dulled the pain. She started walking again slowly to make sure she did not trip again. "How do I get myself into these messes?" she asked herself as she kept walking, the events of the past day unfolding again in her mind.

She looked up from the ground to notice a house right in front of her. 'Holy crap who the hell built a mansion out here?' Her hopes were brought up as she saw smoke coming from one of the many chimneys. She ran up to the doors in a daze her strength already beginning to fade from the cold. She struggled climbing the stairs to the porch falling once, but she pulled herself up. With each step she took her hopes increased as her body failed. She got to the door and saw the bell pull. She grabbed it and tried to pull on it but it wouldn't budge. 'No, this can't be happening!' she thought as the last of her strength left her body. 'I will not die here just because of a stupid bell pull!' As she started to collapse her blue eyes flashed red as she gave the pull a hard yank. A deep bell could be heard ringing throughout the house as she fainted on the steps drained of everything and the rope fell to the ground next to her body, broken from her last pull.

As she hit the ground the huge door opened to reveal a man in with raven hair and pale skin. He was wearing tight fitting black pants and a loose long sleeved shirt. He looked around trying to find the person who rang his bell so loudly in the middle of the night. His nose caught a strong sent of blood and he looked down to find a girl, tattered and torn, bleeding on his doorstep. He tilted his head to see if he could hear a heartbeat. Even with his heightened senses he could not hear it. He panicked a little and ran to the girl's side to feel her breath coming out shallow pants. It was barely there just like her heart beat, which he could now just barely hear.

He picked her up gently and quickly carried her bridal style into the house, slamming the door behind him with a kick of his foot. He walked quickly down the hall to the spacious living room. Sitting on the main couch in the center of the room was a man with bright blonde hair and blue eyes talking to a man with blood red hair and razor sharp green eyes sitting in the chair across from him. The blonde turned around to the man who just entered.

"Hey Sasuke who was at the........door? " his eyes widened as he saw his friend standing in the doorway holding what seemed to be a girl with blood slowly soaking his clothing. "Holy Shit!" he said as he and the other man stood up and ran to him.

"Garra, call your mate now!" Sasuke ordered the red head as he turned around heading for the stairs that led to the sleeping quarters. Garra did as he was told. Suddenly a woman with long pink hair appeared next to him. "What is it? You sounded worried?" She looked around to see the blond staring at the stairs Sasuke had just ascended. Looking at the blood left on the steps. The woman sniffed the air smelling the blood. "Naruto what happened? Why is there the smell of mortal blood here? Where is Sasuke?" All he could do was point at the stairs. She immediately ran up, following the blood trail. She came to a room with the door open where the trail of blood went into. She opened it more to see Sasuke laying the girl onto the bed that was in there.

She ran into the room coming to a stop next to the bed. She looked over the body that was lying on it and looked up to Sasuke. "What the hell happened?" She demanded. He just looked at her not knowing what to say. Finally when he found his voice he spoke. "The door pull was rung and I went to see who it was. I found her lying on the porch with the rope that was the door pull lying beside her body. I couldn't hear a heart beat so I ran up to check on her. She was barely breathing. Take care of her and find out what happened to her." he said this rapidly to where Sakura could barely understand but caught the gist of it. She started to look over the girl taking the damage done to the girls face. She felt Sasuke's presence and turned her head over her shoulder. "Would you kindly leave now Sasuke?" He just raised his eyebrow. "OUT NOW!" she yelled at him pointing to the door. He ran to the door and shut it behind him.

Sakura looked down at the girl lying in front of her. She brushed some of the mud soaked hair of the girl face to get a better look. "What happened to you?" she asked softly. Sakura sighed and rolled her sleeves up ready to start healing the girl. She slowly started peeling the tattered clothing off the girl. As the clothing was taken off her torn up body was revealed. There were bruises and cuts covering her body, her ankles were twisted and in the wrong position. They were currently swelling as Sakura looked. Sakura held her hands over the girl's heart to start healing from the center of her body. She could barely feel it.

Sakura spent twenty minutes straight trying to get the girls heart and breathing back to a normal level so she wouldn't have to worry about her dying. She looked over the girl again giving a more in depth examination. As she got to the girls stomach she noticed bruises in the shape of hands over her hips. Sakura grimaced as she examined the area more closely. She lifted the girl's leg and moved it to the side. She almost screamed as she saw what had happened to the girl. She let out a frustrated shout. 'I won't be able to heal her all on my own. There is too much damage.' An idea came to her head. She looked at the ceiling and shouted. "Tsunade, can you come here please?"

When she looked back down there was a woman standing in front of her. She was wearing an outfit very similar to Sakura's own. It was a loose fitting long sleeve white shirt with a blood red corset that laced right beneath the breasts. She was also wearing tight fitting pants with knee high leather boots. "What is it Sakura?" Tsunade asked, looking at her. Sakura just pointed to the bed. Tsunade could not hide her sudden intake of breath and shudder that went through her body. "What happened to her?" she asked looking back at Sakura. "I have no clue. Sasuke found her like this on his doorstep. She pulled the bell pull lean off. Can you help me heal her?" Sakura asked the elder woman. "Why does Sasuke want this mortal to be healed? He usually just lets them die." Tsunade stated. "I don't know. All he told me is that he wants to know what happened to her and how she got into that shape. I can't do it on my own, especially after I noticed she had been raped." Tsunade's head picked up at the word.

**Fuzakennayo!-**

'**You're fucking kidding me!'**

**Sorry had to put that in there! Thats probably what your all thinking!Sorry about the Cliff hanger! If you like this story please review and i'll out the next chapter up if you really like it! sorry its kinda short. Anyways thanks for reading! PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
